


Skyfall - Hunk

by rainofgrenades



Series: Voltron Rants [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied Relationships, Loss, Love, M/M, Memories, Pain, pre-season 3 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: They were a team, the Voltron Team, and most of all they were together. They were friends.It was going to be okay.But it isn't ok now.





	Skyfall - Hunk

**T** he Garrison halls always felt like home to him.  
  
He always believed in the "home is where heart is" theory, and his heart settled in the Academy pretty fast, with all those wonderful activities, projects, and people. Of course he missed his family, but he could call them sometimes, sharing his enthusiasm and asking for some advice to his mum, laughing at his grandparents jokes.  
  
And there were Lance and Pidge, some kind of a new family to him. He grew close to them in less than a week, homework and piloting lessons allowing them to spend a lot of time together, with Lance's extroverted, nosy personality and Pidge's more mysterious one.  
  
They got along well.  
  
And then, after months of lessons and dramas and laughs, came Shiro.   
  
Shiro teared apart their peace, Shiro literally came down from the sky.   
  
Hunk didn't know him, he only looked at his senior's awards displayed in the hall and felt bad when the Kerberos mission failed.  
  
He didn't know Shiro, he didn't know Keith.  
They became his family too, in only one night. While the five of them was walking in the desert, looking for what would be the next earthquake in their life, Hunk knew he would have cared for his friends. For the Golden Ace, for the Emo Ranger, for the Cuban Party Boy, for the Big Glasses Little Smartass.  
  
He already cared.   
  
Blue took them away from Earth, and he couldn't believe it. It scared him, it somehow amazed him, and then he got used to the feeling of being thrown forward, Yellow growling around and inside him, shot into the vastness of space with his friends beside him.  
  
He got used to being a Paladin, to helping aliens, to fighting scary Galra ships, to saving the universe.  
  
They were a team, the Voltron Team, and most of all they were together. They were friends.  
  
It was going to be okay.   
  
  
But it isn't ok now.   
  
It isn't ok, when the sky fell on Shiro, armors breaking and lions crying, fire streaming down Keith's eyes and blood painting Lance's skin. He doesn't even know where Pidge is.  
  
_It isn't fair._  
  
It isn't what they deserve.  
  
It isn't what love should sound, that suffering scream burning from the Red Paladin's throat to his, to all of theirs, lying with broken bones on a broken land.  
  
It isn't love, when the love of your life dies in your arms smiling and whispering words meant for two. Meant for a good night under the stars, meant for a peaceful life.  
  
It isn't love, when everything you love slips away from your grip.  
  
And there he is, holding Lance's hand into his, flesh reaching flesh through the torn suit fabric.  
  
His brother's eyes are watering, tears trailing down to the ground, giving some life to a sore sand.  
  
Lance.  
  
Blue Paladin.  
  
_Guardian Spirit of Water._  
  
"You know, I loved to be a cargo pilot."  
  
Hunk can feel his heart sinking in the ground, just where it belongs.  
  
_Guardian Spirit of Land._  
  
"I loved to be with you, Hunk."  
  
_This isn't what love should sound like._

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something extremely sad.  
> I will write something on this idea for every paladin, if I can.


End file.
